


Clothes

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Daryl loves it, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Paul's a tease, Rough Sex, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: A tumblr prompt! Anon wanted Paul wearing Daryl’s shirt in the morning after a great and mind-blowing sex. Then when Daryl saw him, it leads to another smut





	Clothes

Jesus panted, hips rocking and head tossed back, moaning out to the ceiling. Daryl's hands were possessive on his hips, gripping tightly while his lips marked the scout's neck. The hunter's rhythm grew erratic, cock throbbing inside Paul's ass as he spurted cum inside him. Jesus groaned, fingers tightening in the hunter's hair as he released between their stomachs. Daryl growled softly as his hips came to a stop. His hands slid up Paul's sides gently as he slowly laid back on the bed. Paul sighed contentedly and smiled down at the hunter, fingers sliding out of Daryl's hair and down his chest. He encountered his cum and dipped his fingers in it, then brought them up to his mouth, licking them off seductively. Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Gonna have ta give me a few if yer wantin a round two.”

Paul chuckled and leaned down, kissing the hunter softly. “Old man...” He murmured affectionately, carefully lifting himself off Daryl's softened cock. 

“Pft... ain't old, yer jus a damn horny asshole.” Daryl scoffed, fingers petting through Paul's hair while the scout cuddled into his side.

Paul smiled. “If you actually wore sleeves for once, I wouldn't be so horny all the time.”

Daryl licked his lips and looked away, feigning innocence. “Don't know what yer talkin about.” 

“Mmhm.. sure you don't.” Jesus chuckled, nipping the hunter's ear. He sat up and stretched. He could feel Daryl's eyes on his back and smiled. “Better get cleaned up. Can't stay in bed all day.” He climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom to grab a rag to clean them off with. He walked back into the bedroom, giving himself a quick wipe down before tossing the rag to Daryl. 

The hunter caught it easy enough and sat up, wiping his stomach down. He went into the bathroom to toss the rag into the hamper and empty his bladder. When he came back in, Paul was wearing one of his long sleeved plaid shirts, running a brush through his hair. The shirt barely reached his thighs. Anytime he lifted his arms, it would ride up his hips, giving Daryl a peek of his ass. He leaned against the bathroom door, feeling heat build up in his cock. Paul was singing softly to himself, hips swaying to whatever beat was playing in his head. Daryl didn't recognize the song, but then he wasn't really paying attention to what his boyfriend was singing. His eyes were glued to the scout's long legs. 

Jesus set the brush down and turned to face the hunter. He smiled. “Any runs planned with Rick today?” He asked. 

“... Nah.” Daryl murmured distractedly, watching Paul walk to their closet to look for clean clothes to wear. 

They'd been dating a while, living together and sharing most everything; but, he's never seen Paul wear his clothes. Most of his shirts were too big for Paul because of his broad shoulders and his jeans had too many holes or stains. They had yet to say those special three little words. They knew how they felt for one another. Seeing Paul wear his clothes made Daryl feel something in his chest. His heart raced, he felt warm, his throat felt dry... he was definitely aroused. His cock was already getting hard even though he'd orgasmed just a few minutes ago. It normally took him longer to recover, but seeing Paul wear his clothes-

“Daryl? You okay?” 

Daryl blinked, eyes snapping up to Paul's face. He blushed a bit when Paul's eyes flicked down to his hard on. The scout smirked. 

“What're you thinking about?” Jesus asked, tossing a pair of his pants onto the bed. He walked up to the hunter. He'd only buttoned the shirt half way, so one shoulder was exposed as the shirt slid down his arm. The hunter groaned, eyes trailing over the marks he'd left on Paul's neck and shoulder. Paul chuckled, hands sliding up Daryl's sides. “Or... do you see something you like?”

Daryl growled softly, hands gripping Paul's ass cheeks and pulling him closer. He didn't give a response, he let his cock answer the scout's question. Judging by Paul's soft moan and approving smile, he got the message. Paul leaned up and kissed him, teasingly sliding his tongue just barely past Daryl's lips, only to lean back and smirk at the soft whine Daryl sighed out. He slid his hands down Daryl's bare chest, wrapping a hand around the hunter's cock. Daryl groaned, bucking his hips into the scout's hand. 

“All for me, baby?” Paul whispered, leaning to nip Daryl's ear, stroking up and down slowly. He slowly knelt down, staring up at Daryl's face as he took the tip of the hunter's cock into his mouth. 

Daryl groaned, reaching forward to steady himself on the dresser, his other hand stroked through Paul's hair. “Fuck...” 

Paul moaned softly, closing his eyes as he slowly took more in, sucking and pressing his tongue into the head. His hands held the hunter's hips as he bobbed, keeping Daryl from bucking too much. He groaned when the head hit the back of his throat and Daryl gasped above him, fingers tightening in his hair. The scout loved the taste of Daryl's cock, and became greedy. He sucked harder, bobbing his head faster and moaning around the thick cock. Daryl growled and stepped back suddenly. Paul whined at the loss, but then Daryl was pulling him up off the floor and kissing him roughly. 

Before he knew it, his back hit the mattress and Daryl was pulling his legs over his shoulders. It hurt a bit when Daryl thrust into him, but every thrust was hitting his prostate, so the pain was buried under every white, hot spike of bliss. His hands scrambled for purchase, eventually latching onto Daryl's thighs. He couldn't hide his pleasure, screaming Daryl's name to the ceiling. Daryl was leaning over him, grunting and growling like an animal, pounding into him like one as well. The hunter was a vision above him, cheeks flushed, eyes dark, hair wet and matted to his face. The sight never failed to bring Paul to orgasm. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Daryl's thighs as his back arched. 

Daryl groaned, watching Paul's cock twitch and spurt thick cum onto the scout's stomach. He hadn't much of a recovery time, so he followed right after his lover, filling that wonderfully tight hole with more cum. He panted, letting Paul's legs down from his shoulders. His lover grunted when he collapsed forward atop him. They were panting and sweaty, limbs like jelly. Paul chuckled breathlessly, hands sliding up Daryl's back affectionately. 

“Jesus... if that's how you react when I wear your clothes, maybe I should wear them all the time.”

“Fuck, please don't... I might just have a heart attack if we go at it like this all the damn time.” Daryl groaned and rolled over off the scout, landing on the bed with a grunt.

Paul grinned and looked over at the hunter with a teasing glint in his eyes. “I'll write 'he died by boning' on your tombstone.” Daryl's grin and laugh made the scout's heart skip a beat. He rolled onto his side and stroked a hand across Daryl's chest. “I love you...”

Daryl swallowed thickly and put his hand over Paul's. “... I love you...” Paul smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The hunter sighed, kissing back warmly. They touched their foreheads together, smiling at each other. 

“Okay, now we really have to get up.” Paul said, patting Daryl's chest and climbing off the bed. He stripped the soiled shirt off and used it to wipe between his legs. Daryl laid on the bed, watching him. With a smirk, Paul went into their closet and pulled another of Daryl's shirts on. The hunter groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“Asshole...”


End file.
